<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lancer by LilyZerpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679109">Lancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent'>LilyZerpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rouxls Karrd is a good lesser dad, Spade King is a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rouxls and Spade King have a talk. Lancer shows Rouxls a drawing he made. Both situations lead to tears one way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hahahahahaah sorry everyone for being gone for over a month! And im sorry if anything is wrong as i used a translator for Rouxls speech. If there are any mistakes or errors, lemme know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lesser dad! Lesser dad!"</p><p>Rouxls was pulled out of his thoughts when Lancer yelled for him. He sped over to Lancer's room in a panic.</p><p>"Lancer! What's wrong art thee tis fine?" </p><p>"Look what I drew!" </p><p>Lancer held up the drawing to a previously panicked Rouxls.</p><p>It was a simple drawing of Rouxls. On the bottom it read "Lesser Dad!" in the darkner language.</p><p>Rouxls looked at it, perplexed. He'd never been drawn before. Is this what he looked like?</p><p>"Do you like it?" </p><p>"Of course, mine own young prince."</p><p>Prince.</p><p>He thought back to the talk he had with Spade King while guarding his cell. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"He's going to get himself killed by those lighteners he calls his "friends" Rouxls."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"And you call yourself his guardian."</p><p>He didn't answer to that, choosing instead to stare ahead.</p><p>"We could've gotten revenge on those stupid lightners if you all had just listened to m--"</p><p>"We wouldst've still hath lost wheth'r we'd did listen to thee 'r not, Spade." Rouxls crossed his arms, leaning against the wall next to Spade King's cell while looking ahead.</p><p>"You're so hard to understand, speak normally for once in your life!" </p><p>"Thou art acknown yond I am physically unable to, c'rrect?" Roxls said with a smirk on his face, however it went unseen by Spade King.</p><p>"We're getting off topic. That child is too weak. He will die. And what will you do about it, Rouxls? Perhaps go on a rampage? Kill the lighteners yourself? Like you did when they killed h-"</p><p>"If 't be true thee dareth finish yond sentence i shall p'rsonally grabeth thy second mouths tounge and did shave t down thy first that from which we speak's throat" Rouxls spat out bitterly and with hatred.</p><p>Rouxls left the basement before Spade King could even have the chance of thinking of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Lesser dad..?"</p><p>Rouxls was ripped out of his thoughts from the child  in front of him yelling his name. </p><p>He felt tears running down his blue cheeks. </p><p>When had he started crying?</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes lancer. I'm just…" he sighed. "Afeard."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"What shall befall next f'r us?"</p><p>"Hopefully good things!"</p><p>"Shall the lighteneth'rs bid their lighteneth'r cater-cousins about us?"</p><p>"Of course not! Ralsei told me that Susie and Kris are good at keeping secrets!"</p><p>"What shall befall to thee?"</p><p>Lancer wasn't expecting that question.</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"I dunno."</p><p>"But whatever happens, you'll protect me, right?"</p><p>Rouxls smiled a soft smile and knelt down so the prince (not a king yet, but his coronation is in a week) of the whole kingdom could hug him. Lancer did.</p><p>"Of course, Lancer.  I shalt nev'r abandon thee."</p><p>Lancer smiled.</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>